(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for, the treatment of waste. In particular, the apparatus preferably includes a rotary kiln.
(2) Prior Art
The disposal of urban solid waste and/or liquid wastes is a major problem facing modern man. Waste materials generally have a negative economic value and many toxic wastes are extremely difficult to neutralize or destroy.
Examples of waste treatment methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,859,159 (Greenwalt); 3,249,551 (Bixley); 3,383,228 (Rekate et al); 3,957,528 (Ott et al) and 4,112,033 (Linge).